


Of Ribbons and Bows

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #stickieallover, Almost a year later and I still can't believe this came from my mind, Birthday Sex, Filth just pure filth, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Smut, This was entirely self-indulgence and thought I'd share, Whipped for Seungyoun tbh, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Wooseok gets Seungyoun a birthday present.Pretty much PWP (porn without plot).(Technically a reupload? See A/N.)





	Of Ribbons and Bows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty in Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863430) by [lost_stickie_note](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note). 

> Originally posted this for my currently #deadship (Zhangjun), but I thought the whole thing fit the Seungseok ship really well...which I've been obsessed with, so here you all go. Will be writing more/new content for this ship in the future hopefully~ Excuse any grammar mistakes--I think there's one or two, but I'm too lazy to go find and change them right now.
> 
> Also, there's an X1-related fic fest that just started, and I would like to write for it.... 👉👈 so mayhaps send in some good Seungseok prompts? Their Twitter can be found here: [Fic Fest](https://twitter.com/x1ficfest99)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) for writing updates, randomness, or X1/kpop-related screaming, etc.

Seungyoun gets back to their apartment later than he expects, his birthday event running longer than expected, and he gropes in the dark for the light switch to their room, his hands feeling around blindly. “Wooseok, I-“ His words stall in his throat, his breath catching and making him choke up.

“Happy Birthday, Seungyoun.”

The smaller boy is waiting on the bed, his legs tucked underneath him haphazardly, leaning slightly forward on his thighs, eyes bright with anticipation. Wooseok’s hands are resting in between his legs, pulling down the hem of the oversized pink shirt to cover the tops of his thighs, and Seungyoun mentally groans in his head at the thought of the soft skin beneath the shirt, waiting for his touch. Seungyoun narrows his eyes as he recognizes the shirt the smaller boy is wearing, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows hastily, the top button undone to reveal a peek of Wooseok’s chest, more skin than Seungyoun would have normally allowed in public. _It’s my shirt. _And Seungyoun doesn’t know whether he should be scolding the other boy for wrinkling one of his best dress shirts or whether nothing else matters because he’s half hard already from just looking at Wooseok. His eyes drift further upwards, and Seungyoun can feel his mind going blank.

A fucking huge pink bow.

Tied neatly around the smaller boy’s neck, the long ribbon ends curling slightly.

Like the other boy is some goddamn present.

_My present._

And if he wasn’t aroused before, he certainly is now, especially when he sees Wooseok tilt his head slightly to the side. “Seungyoun?” His name comes out in a long drawn-out pant, and the sound of Wooseok’s questioning plea makes the arousal go straight to his cock, making him dizzy with desire and longing.

In a few quick strides, he is across the room and standing in front of the smaller boy, Wooseok’s head turned upwards to look at him, eyes widening when Seungyoun smirks. He brings his hand up gently to cup the other boy’s cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of the ribbon where the silky material meets the smooth skin of Wooseok’s neck. And he delights in the fact that he can see the ribbon bob up and down as the smaller boy swallows nervously. Seungyoun lowers his voice, his words a dangerous whisper against the other boy’s earlobe, “You seem especially eager today. Happy to see me?”

“I-I-“ Wooseok’s words turn into a garbled moan as Seungyoun nuzzles the sensitive spot of the smaller boy’s neck, right above the ribbon encircling him. He gently bites down, and Wooseok responds with soft mewls, making Seungyoun close his eyes with pleasure, basking in the sounds of his boyfriend’s arousal.

“Are you supposed to be my present?” Seungyoun teases the other boy, swiping his tongue along the smaller boy’s lower lip, dipping in slightly to press up against Wooseok’s tongue. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Unwrap me.”

Wooseok instinctively closes his mouth around Seungyoun’s fingers, sucking gently on his digits, and Seungyoun lets out a low moan as he feels the smaller boy swirl the tip of his tongue around his fingers. And the younger boy is still staring up at him, pupils blown wide with arousal, his pretty pink stained lips making gentle sucking motions, and Seungyoun can barely hold back, his voice coming out hoarse with desire. “Fuck, princess, I’m going to have my way with you. Over and over and over and over.” His voice gets quieter and his arousal runs deeper with each ‘over’, imagining just flipping the smaller boy over immediately and thrusting deep into Wooseok’s ass until the younger boy begs for his release.

“Wooseok?” Seungyoun closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to control himself, not wanting his arousal to take the lead. He wants to fuck the smaller boy badly, until Wooseok’s body automatically quivers with the memory of his touch from this night. “Are you wearing anything under my shirt?”

The smaller boy shakes his head mutely, his mouth still parted after Seungyoun removes his fingers, and Seungyoun kisses the smaller boy with a bruising intensity, moving his lips back and forth over the other boy’s. And his tongue is coaxing, diving into Wooseok’s mouth greedily the second he finds enough space. And Wooseok whimpers slightly as Seungyoun roughly plunges his tongue into every crevice, his hand bringing the smaller boy’s head up roughly so he can inhale every bit, steal every breath. And he doesn’t stop until Wooseok is gasping for air, his neck muscles straining against the ribbon around his neck, with Seungyoun cruelly pressing down at the smaller boy’s pulse point, feeling Wooseok’s heartbeat beat faster and faster. The younger boy appears slightly dazed when Seungyoun stops, his lips swollen slightly from Seungyoun’s aggressive advances.

“Can I unwrap my present now?”

Wooseok blinks up at him cutely, not seeming to have heard the question. And Seungyoun slips his hand under the pink button-down, his fingers brushing up against the smaller boy’s full erection. “It seems like you’re enjoying being my gift.”

He smirks as Wooseok lets out mewls of pleasure when he rubs his thumb in circles over the tip of the younger boy’s cock, smearing the precum around messily. And the smaller boy cries out when he gives a few dry strokes, grasping Wooseok’s cock firmly in his hand.

“So, can I unwrap you now?”

“Yes.” The word turns into a moan as Seungyoun gives another swipe over the other boy’s tip.

Wooseok waits expectantly as he starts to slowly and purposefully unbutton the front of his shirt, sliding his fingers underneath as he moves up, grazing lightly against the smaller boy’s skin. Seungyoun can feel the other boy’s breathing, his chest moving up against his fingers. _Snap. _He pulls especially hard at one of the buttons, and he swears at the sound of it hitting the floor. “Shit, let me ju-“

“No, Seungyoun, ah,” Seungyoun is stopped from turning around by Wooseok’s hand on his forearm. “G-get it later. I-“

And he realizes that Wooseok _needs _him badly. Right now. The smaller boy is flushed and panting, leaning forward into his touch, his lips parted, still swollen from kisses, pupils wide with arousal. The shirt is only half unbuttoned, but Seungyoun can see how quickly Wooseok is breathing, the smooth skin near the other boy’s belly button rising and falling with the effort. And Seungyoun feels the arousal tightening in his groin again as he looks down at the bow tied around Wooseok’s neck. Ordinarily, he would think it was cute, the effect of being combined with the smaller boy’s smile. But Wooseok is mewling, soft noises of want, trying to move his hips to push his erection up against Seungyoun’s palm, begging him to just _fuck him. _

Seungyoun feels the possessiveness rise up within him.

Seungyoun wants to make Wooseok his, until the smaller boy forgets everything except how to say his name. He wants to ravage the other boy’s body until even his slightest touch sets Wooseok off into a writhing, whining mess, crying for Seungyoun to let him come.

He quickly unbuttons the last few at the top, and Wooseok moves his arms obediently to let him slide if off from his shoulders, the shirt falling into a heap on the bed.

And Seungyoun feels his breath catch in his throat.

What. The. Fuck.

“You don’t like it?” Wooseok bites at his lip nervously. “I thought you liked my thighs so-“

He does.

Seungyoun loves the smooth, creamy skin of his boyfriend’s inner thighs, loves trailing kisses and bites all the way up, until Wooseok moans underneath him, nuzzling the skin until the smaller boy gets hard. Then pushing apart Wooseok’s legs to take his cock in his mouth, his fingers pressing small bruises into the smaller boy’s thighs while holding him down so he’ll stop moving around too much. And he likes sitting in the other boy’s lap, rutting against Wooseok, until their cocks are pressed up tightly against each other, the smaller boy looking up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

It’s the embarrassment that gets him off.

“No, no, I do.” His voice comes out hoarse, and he licks his lips to relieve some of the dryness he’s feeling.

The smaller boy has two pink ribbons tied up in bows around his upper thighs acting like makeshift garters, previously hidden by the oversized pink shirt. The pink stands out boldly against Wooseok’s skin, and Seungyoun has the sudden urge to untie them with his teeth, imagining the smaller boy moaning as he bites down. And with each movement Wooseok makes, he can see the ribbon straining against the smaller boy’s thighs, threatening to snap when Wooseok quivers.

_I want to destroy him._

Seungyoun closes his eyes briefly, feeling the desire running through him, and he unbuttons his jeans, freeing his erection, his cock pressed chafing against his pants. He’s already fully hard, ready to feel Wooseok tightening around his cock. “Please come here, princess, and let me show you how much I like it.” He groans and slips his hands under the smaller boy’s thighs to pull him closer to the edge of the bed, intending to wrap his mouth around Wooseok’s cock.

He only moves the smaller boy an inch or two before Wooseok cries out in protest. “Wait, stop, don’t.” And Seungyoun stares down curiously at the smaller boy, not sure what the objections are about. “I was trying to get ready for you. So I-“ Wooseok is shifting his gaze around nervously, seemingly embarrassed by something.

“…I can’t move too much, too quickly.” Wooseok looks at him pointedly, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. But Seungyoun still isn’t quite understanding what the smaller boy is saying, and his brows furrow together in confusion. And his silence only seems to make the other boy even more nervous.

Seungyoun almost doesn’t catch the next words, they are so quiet, and he freezes, not sure he heard otherwise. But the abashed look on the smaller boy’s face says otherwise.

“My vibrator?” He asks again to make sure, the red-hot desire coursing through him when the smaller boy nods mutely. “Like right now.”

“Yes, Seungyoun.” Wooseok whimpers.

“How long?”

“Maybe about ten minutes before you came home.”

And suddenly, Seungyoun realizes why Wooseok has been leaning forward on his thighs the entire time. It’s not because his boyfriend was trying to get closer to him at all. It’s because Wooseok has had his vibrator in his ass set on low and can’t go backwards to sit down comfortably. _Fuck. _Seungyoun feels a resurgence of arousal. “Get on all fours and let me see.”

Wooseok obediently moves into position slowly, and Seungyoun walks around to the side of the bed. And he’s two seconds away from losing all his restraint. Wooseok is sticking his pretty ass up in the air for Seungyoun, knowing the angle he likes so that he can easily hook his hands over the smaller boy’s hips. And Seungyoun can see the pink ribbon on the back of the smaller boy’s thighs, pushed apart widely, shaking slightly from arousal. _Wooseok’s already getting tired. _His eyes track up, expecting to see the end of his pink vibrator sticking out of the smaller boy’s ass, expecting to feel the pleasure got straight to his cock.

And it does.

But not for the reason he thought.

Because Wooseok has somehow managed to take the idea of being Seungyoun’s present a bit too literally. And there’s a pink bow affixed to the end of the vibrator that is sticking out of his boyfriend’s ass.

Like some sort of ‘X marks the spot’.

_God help me._

Seungyoun is aware that he’s breathing heavily now, and his eyes darken with arousal at the thought of what he wants to do to the smaller boy. His voice comes out more desperate than he would have liked. “Wooseok, do you want to be fucked?”

The pretty begs drop from Wooseok’s lips, his voice cracked with desire. “P-please, Seungyoun.”

He moves his hand to grasp the end of the vibrator, encircling it in his grip. “Princess, you put this to get ready for me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Dry?”

“Yes.” And Seungyoun watches as the smaller boy arches his back, moaning, his face pressed low into the bed to bring his ass up higher as Seungyoun starts pulling out the vibrator slowly.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you can’t take this dry.” Wooseok is letting out little mewls of pleasure, the ring of muscle at his opening contracting, anticipating.

“I-I fingered m-myself a bit first.”

“Did you think about me when you fingered your asshole?”

The only response he gets are moans of arousal.

_Good enough._

Seungyoun moves his other hand down to start stroking his own erection, inwardly groaning at the thought of Wooseok fingering himself to prep.

“Princess, can you tell me what you were thinking about?”

“I was thinking about that time you stroked me under the table at dinner and then fingered me in the bathroom.”

Seungyoun is surprised. “At Seungwoo’s birthday party?”

_Interesting._

“Yeah, it was r-really a-arousing.” Wooseok’s gasps turn into a whine as Seungyoun pushes the vibrator back in, and the smaller boy turns his head to peek behind him, looking at Seungyoun with a needy expression. “W-wait, I thought you were going to f-fuck me.”

“I was.”

Seungyoun smirks at the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face. “But then I saw the cute little bow on your ass, and I thought to myself, it’s my birthday, and I should get to decide how to use my present however I want right?”

And suddenly he starts moving the vibrator inside Wooseok at a faster pace, delighting in the shivers of arousal making the smaller boy clutch at their bedsheets, muffling his moans against their bed. His other hand strokes his own cock faster too, matching the pace at which he’s moving his vibrator in and out of the smaller boy. “P-please Seungyoun, I-I’m so close already.”

Wooseok cries out in protest as he immediately stops moving, letting the vibrator settle comfortably in the smaller boy’s ass. The other boy’s voice is panicked, desperate. “Seungyoun, why did you stop? Please, don’t, please.”

He runs his hand through Wooseok’s hair, the smaller boy’s bangs sticking to his forehead, slightly sweaty from exertion. “Because you’re not allowed to come until I want you to, until I’m finished. Then you can come, princess.”

The smaller boy whimpers, knowing what’s coming next. “B-but I thought you’d be happy with your p-present.”

“I am happy, princess.” Seungyoun lets out a guttural groan. “Very, very happy.”

In truth, Seungyoun likes seeing Wooseok on the brink, keeping him there until the smaller boy is sobbing from the exhaustion of holding back his release before Seungyoun lets him come. He likes bringing the other boy close time and time again until Wooseok can’t form words anymore. And Wooseok is just so pretty in pink today that Seungyoun can’t help wanting to tease the smaller boy until he can’t take anymore.

He hisses in satisfaction when the smaller boy cries out with need when he starts pumping the vibrator slowly into his ass. And he’s edging himself at the same time as he teases Wooseok, hearing the smaller boy’s moans and mewls gets louder and louder as he gets close and stopping all ministrations on the smaller boy when it happens. Once in a while, he’ll stroke Wooseok’s cock a few times, undoing the smaller boy even more. And the other boy is becoming too aroused at his peak, his muscles contracting hard enough so that vibrator is being sucked in slightly even when Seungyoun stops moving it.

“P-please Seungyoun.”

“You’re doing great, princess.” Seungyoun murmurs, pressing a kiss against the smaller boy’s ass.

A choked up sob rises from the smaller boy. “Y-Seungyoun, I-I can’t. I can’t. Can’t. Can’t.” Seungyoun can see the tears pricking the smaller boy’s eyes, and his thighs are shaking hard with the effort of keeping himself upright, his forearms flush against the bed. And the ribbons on Wooseok’s thighs are having trouble keeping up with the smaller boy’s movement, the edge chafing against the milky white skin, an angry straight red line against the backs of his thighs. Seungyoun notices similar marks on Wooseok’s neck, the big bow rubbing up hard against the skin each time the smaller boy cries out with longing.

_Fuck, Wooseok looks so beautiful like this._

And he’s been close for a while now, savoring the image of his boyfriend spread wide and messy in front of him, not willing to let Wooseok come until he’s satisfied.

After all, a birthday only comes around once a year.

Wooseok whimpers when he slides the vibrator out, gently brushing his thumb over the smaller boy’s puckered asshole, his opening relaxed and ready. “Princess, I’m going to fuck you now.”

The smaller boy makes a noise of relief, and Wooseok rocks backwards slightly, rising upwards, one hand ready to pull at the ends of the ribbon around his neck and the other to pull at the silky bow at his thigh. “No, keep the bows.”

“I want to fuck my present.”

Seungyoun groans, able to tell that his words are arousing Wooseok by the way the smaller boy’s asshole contracts against his fingers gently probing his opening. And he slides in slowly, letting out a small breath, his hands around the smaller boy’s thighs from behind, feeling the soft material of the ribbons under his palms. He hears Wooseok whimper as he thrusts in all the way to the base, not able to tell whether the smaller boy is still really _that tight _even after all the prep or whether Wooseok is just tensing up too hard after feeling his length.

The smaller boy’s words break out in a half sob. “Seungyoun, you’re so hot inside of me. P-please move, move, move.”

And as Seungyoun moves, he can feel Wooseok contracting against him, squeezing down on him tightly, the walls of his cavern pressed up flush against Seungyoun’s cock. “N-not fast e-enough.” He can hear the smaller boy’s cries of frustration as he starts thrusting slowly, enjoying the feeling of the other boy clenching down. “Princess, I’m going as fast as I can.”

The cry of outrage makes him laugh.

And Seungyoun grabs the long ends of the ribbon from the bow around Wooseok’s neck carefully, tugging slightly so that the smaller boy’s head tilts up, making Wooseok arch his back and gasp. “Does this turn you on?”

The smaller boy sounds a bit breathless, his words coming out strained. “Y-yes.”

“Please.”

Seungyoun kisses the smaller boy’s back, acknowledging Wooseok’s request. He hooks his thumbs into the ribbons around the smaller boy’s thighs to get better purchase before starting to speed up his thrusts. And a strangled moan falls from Seungyoun’s lips as he starts moving faster, the tip of his cock hitting up against the spot that Wooseok likes, setting off broken cries from the smaller boy. And he is beginning to throb, coming close as the other boy rocks his hips backwards into him, increasing to a punishing pace. Wooseok’s needy sobs grow louder, a mix between pleasure and pain, and Seungyoun is drunk on the thought of Wooseok being too sore to move tomorrow, the desire swirling around in his lower region, tightening into a pure need to be satiated. And the smaller boy is contracting against him erratically, and Seungyoun knows Wooseok is close.

Another desperate sob.

Seungyoun feels the smaller boy’s release coming through his hands first, Wooseok’s thighs shaking hard. And then he feels the clenching around his cock, and Seungyoun speeds up, thrusting in hard, keeping his stroke even, letting the smaller boy ride out his orgasm, prolonging. It only takes a few more seconds before Seungyoun can’t take anymore, the pulsating too tight and warm around his length, and he cries out as he thrusts in one last time, filling up Wooseok’s ass.

He lets go as he pulls out, and he hears Wooseok gasp.

Wooseok rolls over and sits up to look at him, accusingly, his face flushed. “Seungyoun, you almost killed me.”

“What?”

The smaller boy whines. “You pulled too hard.”

He laughs and pulls Wooseok into his arms, his fingers working deftly at the knot to untie the bow from around the smaller boy’s neck. “You enjoyed it.”

Another glare.

“If you didn’t, you would have used our safe word.” He smirks, flippant.

Wooseok sputters at him indignantly. “I try to do something nice for your birthday, and this is the thanks I get.”

“Hmmm, but since it’s my birthday, that means you’ll forgive me, right?”

Seungyoun laughs as the other boy tries to hit him, grabbing his forearms and pulling Wooseok down underneath him. And the smaller boy smiles up at him, making his heart pound just as hard as the first time they met.

“Okay, fine. But only because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
